The present invention relates to a label to be attached to containers, and a method for in-mold molding using such a label.
In most cases of shampoo and rinse containers, paper labels are utilized on these containers for decreasing cost.
It is also known that a label can be is formed by a plastic film, which is placed in a mold before the container is formed and then in-mold molding is conducted, whereby a container is formed with a bonded label on the surface thereof.
Conventional label for said shampoo and rinse containers, which are typically used and stored in a bathroom where there is frequently high temperature and humidity, have many disadvantages, for example, mildewing the label, peeling the label off by moisture absorption, providing soiled print, and providing unclear label indicia by impregnated inks, thereby, causing such products to have an unsanitary feeling and deteriorating the product image.
Although in-mold labeling of a plastic film label which is formed during container molding overcome difficulties with paper labels, there is still a problem during the in-mold molding in that when attempting to take out a single label from a label supply where many labels are stacked, double or triple labels are often taken out in stuck to each other because of static electricity generated by friction, so that it is difficult to take out the labels one by one.
Further, during in-mold molding, labels may be deformed and consequently accelerate container deformation.
And even if container is not deformed, the label may partially rise to the surface of the container, causing container deformation.
Furthermore, since the printed layer of a label bonded to the container is generally located on the exterior of the label, it is often damaged by friction or by contact with liquid filled in the container.